Halkeginia in Conflict: Soviet Assault
by God90zilla
Summary: The Americans have planned to nuke the entirety of the Soviet Union, but the aftermath wasn't as planned. Now, a young girl from Eurussia, the counterpart of Russia has summoned one unstoppable force, the Red Bear. With all the destruction, the Red Bear has awakened once again and Halkeginia will see its might. Starts after the end of Season 1 of FoZ. AU


**AND ANOTHER FUCKING ONE! :D I love doing this kind of thing. This will be the World in Conflict and Familiar of Zero fic and no, Louise won't be summoning the Soviet Union. Anyways, enough of the spoilers. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **God90zilla Studios does not own World in Conflict: Soviet Assault or Familiar of Zero.**

* * *

 **Halkeginia in Conflict: Soviet Assault**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Capital, The Vodka and the Soviet Bear**

* * *

 **(United States of America)**

"Sir, the weapon is finished." A voice rung out. In a room filled with nothing, but a desk, a wall of window behind it with the flag of the proud American Nation. The floor was covered in green carpet, on the chair was the American President, who was looking into a monitor.

"That is great news, General." The man said as he drunk his cup of coffee. "Now we will end this war."

"Are you sure, sir? Aren't there any other way?"

"I am sure, General. Bannon has made a great sacrifice and for the greater good." The President sighed. The man in the other line also sighed in response.

"Bannon was a great man and today, we will make this his day to remember his sacrifice." The General responded. The Great War started in the 1988 and today was the fifteenth of December in 1989.

"Is the Nuke ready to be launched?" The President questioned the General.

"The newly designed Nuke armed with more than 1 megaton of TNT. Using Radiation Pressure to detonate, the Nuke is now being armed on one of our Stealth Bombers." The General reported.

"Good to hear, General. Today will be a great day to remember for the United States of America."

"Indeed it will, mister President." The General saluted.

"Get going, General. You are to drop the Nuke as soon as possible." The General nodded in response before cutting the transmission off.

'This will soon be ended.' The President smirked out with a cocky expression.

* * *

 **(Soviet Union Skies)**

 **[1942 Hours]**

"This is Serp 1-2. I am seeing suspicious air activities." An MiG-23 Pilot reported as a nearly invisible Bomber passed through the clouds.

" _This is Sokol 1, roger that, Serp 1-2. Continue Air Reconnaissance, we are to take out that culprit."_ The responder ordered. The pilot only responded with an 'Affirmative'.

The B-1 Lancer Aircraft flew through the clouds before he targeted the target, staying out of the sight of the Soviet Union. "This is Lancer. I'm above the mission zone. I'm going to drop the bomb down."

" _Roger that, Lancer. Drop the bomb and get out of the danger zone."_

"Roger that, Command. Over and out." The Bomber pilot flew through the clouds yet again before he found the center of the Motherland and target. "This is Lancer, target in sight. Dropping the payload." The bomb door opened up before dropping a large bomb down towards the ground. Not any bombs though, it was a more lethal Nuclear Fission Bomb.

The bomb just zeroed into the target, even if it can't guide itself, the target can't move nor can it respond to the threat. The bomb dropped as its explosive charges compressed the core, causing fission to occur, thus causing a huge explosion. The shockwave sent dustclouds as the smoke rose up, creating a mushroom cloud.

But as the radiation wave came in, unknown to the Americans and NATO Forces, the Soviet Union wasn't there.

* * *

 **(A few minutes before the Explosion in another Universe)**

A young girl with blond hair was going into a large field as people gathered behind her. This land was named Eurussia, you can say that this is a alternate version of the Soviet Union. The girl began to chant as her simple blue and white dress began to flow with the air.

" _I beg of you, God of the Life, not the God of Magic, to summon my familiar, bring the savior to save the land of Eurussia from the sakes of oppression. Bring the familiar to free us. Bring the familiar to care for us. Bring the familiar...To defend us from any threat."_ As if the God of everything heard her, the chant brought a massive blast of smoke with a massive glyph to appear.

The girl went wide eyed, the people behind her also did the same, all of them were making perfect expressions of a whopping fish needing oxygen. The glyph slowly floated up, what materialized in front of the girl was a man with a bald head, but having a few on his back. The man wore a strange uniform.

'This is the familiar I summoned? How will he help us?' The girl thought before shaking it off. 'No matter, if he could help us...Then this man will help us as much as he can.' The girl walked towards the man before looking up to him.

"Who are you?" The man asked in perfect Eurussian. The girl shook off the shock that she felt for a few seconds.

"I'm not too important, but...I have to finish this ritual." Before the man can even respond. "God of Life, heed my call as I bond with this man and bring him into the Eurussian Family that has been oppressed for more than two centuries. Please, bring him to be my familiar and guide me and my people into the path of freedom." The girl then kissed the man by the lips.

"What are you-" He was cut short as he felt a sting on his hand as if a bullet went through his left hand. A rune began to carve itself to the hand as it stopped, the rune glowed with a white glow in it before it darkened, the color being only darker of his skin. "What the hell did you do?" He asked with venom.

"I-I-" The girl couldn't find the right word as the man was about to snap before he breathed in and out to calm himself down and process everything that happened.

"Alright...Where am I?" He asked in a more comforting tone. The girl just swallowed a lump of her saliva before answering.

"Y-You're in Eurussia…" The girl answered shakily.

"Eurussia? Where is that?" The man asked.

"It's besides the kingdom of Germania-" The man just twitched his eyes, the girl noticed this. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"..." The man just breathed again. "No...But what did you say when you were speaking before you kissed me?"

"A-A request to the God of Life." The girl answered. "To free us from the oppression of the former Albion, Reconquista." The man looked as if he knew Reconquista, but threw that thought off for now.

"Alright…Then I assume that this Reconquista is invading you?" The girl nodded shakily in response. "What is your name?"

"Albina Raseinai, s-sir." The girl answered with the sir part from the fact that she felt that he was an important figure.

"You don't need the sir part, just call me Comrade Orlovsky." The man shrugged the 'sir' part off his name. "If you need someone to lead you to freedom, don't look any further…" The man said cryptically. "I am the Colonel of the Soviet Union's Red Army."

The girl could only see him in confusion before the smoke dissipated to reveal countless men in green uniform, steel beasts of many forms, steel dragons flying above the skies. Steel carriages with blades for wings above its chassis were amongst the men.

"I will be honored to be help you with your endeavor, molodaya ledi." The man said as a soldier went towards him.

"Comrade Colonel!" The man greeted.

"Captain Malashenko!" The man gave out a salute as the Colonel returned it. "Order the men to make a patrol along the walls."

"What is going on, though, comrade Colonel?"

"We are going to war in this World."

"World?"

"We are no longer in Earth, my nephew." He held his nephew's shoulders. "But this land is being invaded, the alternate Great Motherland is being invaded by invaders."

"Those mongrels!" The soldier hissed.

"Tell every battle group elements to be ready to be deployed. Tell all the Aviation Forces to hunt every single aerial units they have." The Colonel ordered, the Captain saluted.

"I will, uncle!" The man saluted before ordering the men to move out. The soldiers quickly scrambled out.

"Today, young lady." The Colonel started. "Will be a new start for a major Revolution." The girl nodded. PT-76 Light Tanks moved along with T-62s, T-64s, T-54/55s, T-72s, T-80s, ZSU-23-4s Shilkas and SA-13 Gophers following them. BMP-2s, BTR-60s and BTR-80s were carrying troops into the future battlefield.

"How many men are here?" The girl wondered out.

"There are more than fifty thousand men present here." The Colonel answered, Mi-24 Hinds and Mi-28 Hinds flew out as Ural 4320s and UAZ-469s moved out of their locations to do reconnaissance. The girl looked wide eyed as MiG-23s flew into the skies. "As your partner, I will be aiding you on taking back Eurussia."

With that 2S1 Gvozdika and 2S7 Pion Artillery Pieces moved out of their current position.

* * *

 **(Battlefield)**

 **[? Hours]**

Men of Eurussia were taking heavy amount of casualties, their ranks were torn by continuous spells casted as fireballs, wind spells blew them away, earth golems were taking hits for their masters and military ranks.

"Cyka! This is pointless! They keep on coming!" A soldier yelled as he pulled out a revolutionary advanced musket in his hands. "Where is that girl's promised reinforcement?"

"You know mages can only summon small beasts and such, don't you!?"

"Ja, but-" A few buzzes were heard as MiG 23s flew through the skies.

" _This is Albina. We got reinforcements, sir!"_ The girl yelled through a poorly-made radio. The MiGs made quick work of the Dragon Riders. The MiGs had their afterburners on max as they flew through.

" _This is Serp 1-3, are you doing alright, comrades?"_ An Eurussian asked through the radio.

"This is Kot 1-1, who am I speaking with?"

" _You are currently speaking with the Aviation Support Unit, Serp 1-3. Hold your Loshadi! Help is on the way!"_ An Allied Noble casted a wind spell that blocked an incoming fireball.

"Sir, this is not going to work!" The noble stated as he chanted another spell to send a gust of wind, sending enemy forces to tumble upon. But it wasn't too powerful, considering he was only a Line Class Mage. An Allied BT-7 fired a shell at the Golem, causing minor damages that the summoner can only fix it easily.

"We are not going down without a fight." The Leader called out sternly. "We are going to stand our ground! To death! For the Glory of Eurussia!" He yelled as the morale of the Soldier went high. That was when.

" _This is Krokodil 1. I am to bring Air Support, hold your position."_ An Mi-24 Hind flew above their heads, the soldiers went wide eyed as the carriage flew above them. Enemy mages began to shoot out fireballs, but all was for naught as the armor on the Helicopter shrugged it off. " _Beginning extermination."_ The Helicopter's YakB 12.7mm gatling gun demolished their ranks before firing a few S-24 Rockets on a golem. The helicopter lowered down for troops to disembark.

The troops disembarked the aircraft before they got to cover. "HEY! Have you got any heavy weapons to take that out!?" A Soviet soldier yelled before pointing towards the golem.

"We-We're still working on a prototype." A Eurussian soldier responded as he paid his attention back to the approaching army. That was when numbers of Mi-8 Transport Helicopters appeared behind them, soldiers began scrambling out, some of them bringing Anti-Tank Weapons.

All of the Anti-Tank Personnel aimed at the golem before firing, the explosions overtook the golem as it was turned into nothing, but rubble.

 **Today, Eurussia has enough of her oppression.**

Soldiers quickly got out of cover before charging right into the disorientated ranks of the enemy. PT-76s, T-62s, T-64s, T-54/55s, T-72s, BTR-80s and BMP-2s were then dropped off by Mi-26s. The soldiers armed with AK-47s just stormed the ranks as their devastating firearm mowed down the Commoner Ranks of the Army, some Nobles were getting their bodies beaten into a bloody pulp by the Eurussian Soldiers.

 **Today, we not only declare independence.**

Mi-24s with Mi-28s flew through the air as they fired their autocannons, ZSU-23-4 Shilkas reached their destination before letting out their guns fire onto the flying Dragons, who were showered by 23mm rounds, each one of them fall down like flies.

 **We also declare War!**

T-80s began to climb the hill as more of their tanks rolled in, BT-7s also joined in the fray along with poorly made T-26s, T-28s, T-35s of the Eurussian Ranks. "This is Alfa 1-1 of the Soviet Union's movement."

 **We have enough of this stupidity!**

"This is Kobra 1-1. I am of the 5th Eurussian Armored Division. We appreciate your help." The Commander of a T-35 radioed.

 **Our family, loved ones killed without a reason!**

"Happy to be with you, comrade. We shall crush these little cykas together! For the Motherland!" The Commander of the T-80 yelled as the T series charged along side each other, both World War Two Soviet Union Tanks or rather Present Eurussian Tanks with the World War Three Tanks.

 **Nothing, but for sports they say!**

"This is Sokol 1 to all units, I have directed Tu-95 Bombers to your position. Hold in place, I repeat hold in place. Do not move into the target area."

 **BUT NO MORE! We will stand no longer on the sides! We will pay them back with no more than dead bodies to them!**

"Tu-95s?" A Eurussian Soldier questioned.

 **Nothing will stop our assault! Nothing, but destruction is what they will get!**

"Massive Aircrafts that drop explosives, comrade! Don't get into the targeted area!" The soldiers stood their ground as more and more Reconquista Soldiers went into the target area.

 **Today, the Red Bear has awaken! Stronger than ever!**

"This is Berkut, we are dropping payload, stay clear." A voice entered as three large aircrafts flew through the air. The bomb doors opened up as bombs began to drop from it. The bombs detonated as they made contact with the ground. "Strike successful, return to base. Berkut out." The pilots turned their aircrafts away.

 **And Halkeginia will see its Might!**

"We have destroyed them!" Both Soviets and Eurussians cheered among themselves.

 **I am Captain Malashenko of the Soviet Union's Red Army and I'm asking you, people to join the Army and fight for the better good of the Soviet Union!**

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

 **[1025 Hours]**

The Soviets have reinforced the borders between their land and the land of Reconquista. Albion might have been a far better country than these mongrels. ZSU-23-4s were stationed in every gates. T-80s were located nearly everywhere with T-62s, T-64s and T-72s.

"So, I assume you are Colonel Orlovsky." An old man deducted. He wore nothing, but a worn out uniform like the other soldiers.

"And I assume that you are King Alexei." The old man nodded in response.

"I thank you deeply for coming to our aid."

"It is not a problem, though you should thank this little lady for bringing us here." Orlovsky gestured to the young blonde girl, who was sitting besides him.

"I knew you could do it, Albina, your mother is very proud of you." The man smiled at the young girl. "Anyways, Colonel-"

"You can address me as Comrade Orlovsky, sire." The King nodded.

"Anyways, Comrade Orlovsky, we are very intrigued in your equipments. They work far better than ours."

"It's because the Motherland's resources and our battles that helped us develop new technologies. We can start by developing T-54/55s, since they are pretty useful to be in the battlefield. The Armored Personnel Carriers would also be useful than having soldiers running towards their death."

"Those are great news, Colonel. We thank you deeply for this kind of gratitude."

"Nyet, it is our duty to ensure our Motherland's survival." The man chuckled. "We will now be training your men to become more compatible with the terrain, I can see that this place has snow."

"Snow have been on our side, since we were born. We are in a place where not much can survive this cold, barren land without constant supplies." The King nodded.

"There is only one thing I could ask of you." The Colonel looked at the King's eyes.

"And that is?"

"Ensuring the victory against these noble scum of yours, we will begin our assault in distant days."

"I can ensure you that we will be ready till that day comes, Colonel. But, due to your bravery and sacrifice, I can promote you to General without any exceptions." This sudden statement made Orlovsky widen his eyes.

"Sire, are you pulling my leg?" The man shook his head, only indicating that he was being all around serious.

"We are going to be in war, Comrade Orlovsky." The Leader looked at the Colonel. "I need all available and experienced men to be leaders that will be sure to bring victory. You will be placed in service with General Boris, General Viktor, General Dmitry and General Mark."

"Understood, sire."

"And please, call me Comrade Alexei. Everyone calls me by the name nowadays." The King again chuckled.

"Will do, Comrade Alexei."

"Anyways, Comrade, you are dismissed. Albina, make me proud." The girl nodded in response.

"I will father." The girl promised.

"And Comrade Orlovsky, keep her out of trouble." The former Colonel nodded in response.

"Of course, Comrade." The General smirked. "We will make sure that the Soviet Union will be victorious once again!" With that the two left.

"Soviet Union?" The King asked as he looked through the reports of his men. Black and white photos of Mi-24 Hinds, Mi-8 HIPs, Mi-26s, Mi-28 Havocs, Ka-25 Hormones, MiG-23s, BTR-80s, BTR-60s, BMP-2s, T-54/55s, T-62s, T-64s, T-72s, T-80s, PT-76s, ZSU-23-4 Shilkas, SA-13 Gophers, VT-55s, 2S1 Gvozdikas and 2S7 Pions spread around his table, each of them having the same red star on them. "Certainly an interesting name."

* * *

 **(Army Grounds)**

 **[Insert: Red Army Choir: Polyushka Polye]**

The soldiers of the Soviet Union were currently training potential soldiers in the arts of auto-firing and semi-auto firearms, grenades, radio calls and tank mounting along with APCs and Helicopters.

Malashenko was walking towards the group of men that were ready to be deployed. "Oh, Comrade Captain!"

"I'm no longer a Captain, Comrade. I've been promoted to Colonel!" Malashenko stated confidently.

"That is great news, Comrade! How's recruiting though!?"

"Boring." He snorted. "But necessary, comrade! Those recruits will soon be needed!" The man added before he readied himself for his speech. "TOBARISIHI!" The soldiers quickly silenced and stopped every activity. "It's good to see you here today! And it would be even better! To see you breaking those noble scum's faces!" The soldiers merely cheered at that statement.

"And we will teach those Reconquiscums! How to fight!" More cheers erupted as Malashenko jumped onto a BTR-80. "They thought they could bully us into submission!"

"BOO!" The soldiers jeered on that one.

"They thought we would give way and bow onto their stupid God!" More jeers came up. "But today! We will show them that the Red Army bows to NO ONE!"

More cheers erupted as Malashenko then continued. "And we will show them the might! OF THE SOVIET UNION!" Three MiG-23s flew across the skies, Malashenko saluted at them. "Get to your vehicles! We're going to have a counter attack!"

The soldiers saluted before scrambling to get to their positions.

 **[Song End]**

* * *

 **(Reconquista)**

Cromwell was sitting on his throne, smugly waiting for the news of the Eurussia Invasion. As expected one of his Generals came in, Cromwell just anticipated the great news of more resources to be plundered, but instead.

"Sir Cromwell, we have failed to plunder the resources of Eurussia." Cromwell twitched an eyebrow.

"How can you fail!? Didn't you say that you have number advantage over them!?" The King yelled at his General.

"We underestimated them for they have brought terrifying beasts made of metal. All of them fired cannons that our own can't match." Bewildered, Cromwell tried to calm down.

"Then send our Battleships to their position." The General nodded as his advisor came in.

"Sir, I believe that we should investigate this before blindly sending any more soldiers into needless death." Cromwell dismissed that thought before responding.

"Non sense, Commoners should know that Nobles are far more superior than them in every way even with help of-"

"SIRE!" A man yelled into the room. "We have reports that an outpost was destroyed!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **(Reconquista Outpost, near the Eurussian Border)**

Reconquista Soldiers were panicking as countless explosions were tearing them apart. 2S7 Pions were stationed on the hill to attack the outpost from the South and so far, the attack was going well. Malashenko smirked to himself. These men weren't prepared for anything. "Captain! Order the men to stop the barrage! We will pummel them down with Armored Units."

A Eurussian Captain saluted as he ordered the first wave of BT-7s to swarm over the disorientated army. PT-76s were soon dispatched with BTR-80s and BMP-2s following, Shilkas were stationed among the Artillery Units.

"They won't know what hit them, Comrade Colonel." The Captain smirked as he looked at the triumph of the Mission. The blasts of HE Shells destroyed the wall into nothing, but debris. Soon, they will have control of the villages after this success.

BT-7s stormed the infantry of Reconquista without remorse. PT-76s provided support to the Light Tanks. Mi-24 Hinds flew through the air as they rained down their autocannon rounds on to the foes. BTR-80s and BMP-2s let their infantries disembark out of them before continuing the assault upon the outpost. The constant firing caused heavy casualties on the side of the Reconquista Forces.

Soldiers began to search for any stranglers before gathering them in one position. The soldiers were about to execute them before-

"Weapons down." The Colonel's voice ordered. The soldiers looked in confusion as the Colonel came in.

"But-"

"If you kill them, we are no different than these mongrels, take them alive." The soldiers looked at each other before nodding, they then hauled the prisoners into a Troop Transport before securing the whole outpost. Earth Mages began to fix the broken parts of the walls. Water mages tended the wounded, wind mages disposed of rubbles by flinging them into a spot with fire mages burning corpses that were placed in one place. Others just began to clean the road of blood.

"Our endeavor has begun." The Colonel said to himself.

"Indeed it has, Malashenko." Another voice agreed, Malashenko looked at a man with blonde hair, pale skin with blue eyes stepped in.

"Romanov!" The former greeted.

"It has been a while, comrade." The Lieutenant smirked. "Soon, this whole world, Halkeginia will tremble upon our might."

"We can and we will crush them like we did to those NATO bastards."

"Yes and the time will come till we reach the right time to strike and end their foolish thoughts." Romanov added. "But today, we have people that died in that attack from before."

"Sadly, yes. But Eurussians had to sacrifice themselves to buy the girl some time."

"True." Romanov closed his eyes. "Anyways, Malashenko, good work today. We will surely bring victory and socialism to this new World."

"Indeed we will, Lieutenant." Malashenko responded. Mi-8 HIPs then landed upon the outpost, letting infantries to disembark the vehicle. APCs and Anti-Air Vehicles reinforced the defense that was set up by the North and East. "And from today, we will reign superior in every way. For the glory of the Motherland."

* * *

 **And that's for the first part of this new Fic, namely 'Halkeginia in Conflict: Soviet Assault'.**

 **Alright now, unlike you know, there aren't any words of Eurussian being in Halkeginia, it's because it isn't. But, just for the shits and giggles. Eurussia is more of an advanced Country, depending on Technology instead of Magic.**

 **The Magic used is only for the build of walls and such, they are supporters to say, only Wind, Fire and Earth Mages are to be placed in battle. Water Mages are essential medics, even when the men had medical supplies.**

 **But let's say that Eurussia is the Soviet Union in Post World War I and early World War Two ages. Now, before anyone questions. I would try and make this feel like a real battlefield story. But, even then, I am still a beginner with a few knowledges in War times and Military Protocols.**

 **But anyways, see you guys next time, See ya!**


End file.
